


Stressin

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Divorce is a mess, Gen, The trials and tribulations of Bruce Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 20:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13442748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Lex Luthor on your side is a good thing, Lex Luthor willing to listen is the best thing. Not just for Bruce but for the league, for the world and the boy that Luthor loves more than anything. Still because Clark can't pull himself together it is Bruce having to play suburban mom with all these arrangements and sleepovers. It is not cute, it is stress because the one enjoying it the most is Lex Luthor of all people. Bruce needs more sleep.





	Stressin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LitaJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LitaJ/gifts).



> I adore writing Papa!Lex but I was so touched by LitaJ's comment about soccer moms and Bruce and Lex bein thrown together that I had to write more of Bruce and Lex teaming up because of the kids. It gave birth to plenty of head canons and I'm drowning now but... ehh whatever lol

The phone rang and Bruce was tempted to ignore it, even though it was not the house phone. Even though it was the phone related to non Bruce Wayne matters. He was tempted to ignore it because he had just gone to sleep and he just knew to the depths of his soul that it was nothing life threatening. Nothing that threatened Gotham or the world immediately and honestly that was enough for him to at least contemplate letting the phone ring and ring until the person on the other line got bored.

Sadly he would not be who he was supposed to be if he let this phone ring off the hook for a few precious more moments of sleep so even while he knew better. Even while he suspected that he was in for a rough annoying time he still picked up the phone and answered it.

“I need you to take Conner in for a few days.” Luthor should not sound so awake, so composed and so damn smug even if it was ten in the morning. “Metropolis will be rather… turbulent for a few days and I’d rather he not hear what I have to tell his… mentor. And I would rather he not see what is about to happen up close.”

Bruce closed his eyes because he had known it would be something like this. Because it was always something like this and while Luthor was not supposed to know who he was, remember who Clark was, remember who Bruce really was that man never did a thing logic said that he should. That man never made anything easy for anyone especially his goddamn self and while he ached to know all he would do was make sure he kept out of whatever the fuck was going on between Luthor and Clark and make sure the children kept out of it too. “Define a few days.”

“Until my talks with Clark are complete.” Luthor sounded amused and Bruce could hear the soft chink of glass from Luthor’s end of the line. “I’ve been patient but this really needs to get out of the way. You should rejoice. A few days to observe my son without the attention of myself and the flying clown hovering. Of course I hope you understand that I’ll be happy to take any problems off your hands as well.”

“Don’t tempt me.” Bruce breathed. “Sort out whatever whenever. When can I expect him?”

“He’s on his way in the car.” Luthor was amused and triumphant. Damn him. He knew Bruce would not and could not say no. Meta abilities aside Conner was a decent kid. Regardless of parentage and conception and of course the negligence put on him. His attachment to Tim made plenty of things easier for Bruce. For now and in the long term considering the boy’s temperament. Luthor, no Lex had always been a wild card hard to pin, hard to hold down for a length of time but Conner was family and for Luthors family was forever, until death and sometimes even beyond that no matter how horrible you were.

The best thing that happened to the League was finding Conner first. That solidified their safety in the best way even with Clark being an idiot from time to time. Bruce got it, Luthor’s games could be grating, annoying but after all these years to let the man continually get under his skin. It was so ridiculous that it did not even bare repeating. It did not deserve looking at for too long.

Clark was an idiot and he might be Bruce’s friend but god the mess he got Bruce dragged in just by association. This game of custody that Luthor liked to play that amused not only Luthor but Kon-El as well. This fine line that Luthor walked everyday in order not to push Conner too far. Bruce could see it as well. See the lengths Luthor took in order to give Conner as much freedom as he could and keep the boy from having to side with the league permanently.

Clark had a reason to be uneasy, to be afraid but members of the league were scared everyday. Just putting on the uniform sometimes could bring an unshakable fear but they did it anyway. Just like Clark should be doing. But Bruce ended up having to work between them while Clark battled things unseen and unsaid.

“Did you fall asleep?” Luthor’s voice shouldn’t sound like that. Younger, a bit concerned and not like Luthor at all. Like Lex.

“Not yet.” Bruce answered even as his hands clenched on the phone in an order to remind himself of the here and now and the situation he did not want to be in. Playing mediator for Clark and Luthor. Ferrying the children back and forth, making schedules and little playdates as though this was all normal but he really had no choice.

“Well I’ll be letting you get to it, while you rest up after a hard night out with Gotham’s best I have a company to run labs to play in and of course… an argument to prepare for.” Luthor’s voice dipped a bit, darker and anticipatory. Ready for the outlet denied to him normally. Luthor had not gone good, but holding himself back frayed his edges, a feeling Bruce was all too familiar with.

“The boy needs the both of you.” He felt obliged to point out. “And these things will only worry him.”

“My son is smart.” Luthor’s response was quick. “And he knows exactly what kind of man I am, he knows and he loves me anyway.” Luthor’s voice lightened playfully. “He called me _‘Dad’_ anyway. He plays the game with me anyway and he chooses me regardless of what is shown to him. What he discovers himself. I have no doubts about my son and I already hold back for him a considerable amount. What more must I do? Besides, my son knows that someone has to pay when an agreement is broken. I won’t do anything to call the league down on my head but when a confrontation is coming, I can at least clear the battlefield in preparation can’t I?”

Times like this reminds Bruce what a headache they both are. “Don’t destroy the place.”

“Gotham will remain untouched, after all… Conner will be there.” A slight pause before a soft chuckle. “Take care… Bruce.” Bruce was left half wrapped up in his sheets the room dark with the curtains closed holding a dead phone and his mind racing with things and situations. He was left with a body that wanted sleep but could do without it and a mind racing for answers. He groaned heavily before he forced all of that from his mind and turned over. He knew Lex’s games and he needed sleep to face the upcoming one.

X

A mansion he had been too almost far too many times over the last two years. The lingering feeling of his Dad’s kiss to his forehead. A promise between them but that did not stop the worry, still when he pulled his luggage from the car he could not help but toss a look towards the direction of home. He was happy to stay in Gotham again.

Batman very rarely let him help on patrols but to get to be with Tim and Jason for a few days, it warmed his heart, it soothed him enough that he knew he could endure the upcoming storm.

His parents always fought, they had fought before him, they fought when he was not looking. Nothing would stop them and sometimes he thought that was okay. Sometimes he wanted them to stop and move on, sometimes he wished his Dad could get some kind of peace. There was history between his parents, mountains of secrets and lies and things they did not want to tell him that he was forced to let go.

The anger between them was so strong that Conner knew no other truth besides the fact that if left alone without something to stop them, his parents would eventually kill each other. His Dad vocally expressed that desire fondly. He might be holding back for Conner but sometimes Clark said or did things that snapped Lex to pre-Conner states.

He could only hope that this was not one of them. He could only hope that he was not being sent away so he would not witness the murder up close. Lex had been angry, he had been very angry and while Conner knew some of the reason for the rage he never tried to fool himself to believing that he knew all the reasons. They would clash, he would wait for the dust to settle and he would go home.

While the clash went on he would enjoy himself with friends he had made for himself. People who cared for him that understood him. Conner’s eyes met Jason’s as the man waited against the wall by the huge door. Tim would be waiting inside. Still when Jason smiled in amusement, Conner’s heart grew lighter by the knowledge that he had this for a few days while his parents got their anger out of their system. It had nothing to do with him and if anything, he was grateful to Lex.

For putting these kinds of things together, for being obsessed with giving Conner some sort of normal. So obsessed with it that he gave up half his hobbies and hounded the Bat in order for Conner to get it. Lex was truly the greatest Dad and Conner could think of no other.

Conner enjoyed being with Tim and Jason, Lex gave him Tim and Jason as often as he could and that was perfect. It was enough for him.

“So what did Blue do?” Jason looked amused as he reached for one of Conner’s bags.

“Has to do with the messed-up training trip.” Conner admitted as he surrendered the lightest bag. “One that got interrupted by rescue duties.”

“When will he learn.” Jason shook his head. “Why is Luthor on the delightful rampage then? Because that kind of reaming takes a few minutes not days.”

“I’m not too certain.” Conner shrugged. “But if Lex is this pissed, he is most likely in the right and it isn’t any of our business.”

“That doesn’t sound like fun.”

“Who likes to hear their parents bickering?” Conner pointed out as Alfred swung open the door. “I certainly don’t. Lex has full custody and if Clark would try to remember that.” He flashed a smile at Alfred as they walked past the old man. “He would manage dealing with Lex but he always forgets that he threw me away and Lex kept me, so when it comes to clashes like this, he’ll always lose.”

“Harsh.” Tim whistled as he waited for them in the hall.

“Truth.” Conner shrugged.

X

Emotions were a cycle and sometimes a damn inconvenience. Caring sometimes got in the way of the bigger picture but nothing fucked up a plan more than hatred did. If Lex could stop hating Clark things would go so smooth. Lex did not want to care about the lying clown again, he wanted to feel nothing but Clark just made that fucking impossible.

He did want to move on, he tried his best to throw the stupid troublesome feelings Clark brought up away. He had a son, he had their son and loving Conner, caring for him was more than enough for his heart but Clark always stirred up what was better left untouched. It had been true back in smallville, it was true now that they were adults and Clark zoomed everywhere and listened to anyone with half of a wit and a tiny grudge against Lex and the Luthor name.

It should be easy to stop caring. Lex wished dearly that he could wake up, look Clark in the face and feel nothing not even obligation. Because while Conner was a shock and a surprise, Lex had loved him from the moment he saw him. Saw a combination of their build and Lex’s eyes. See the amusement in a child so young. See everything Lex had always wanted, the chance at a family.

But Clark kept fucking it up with his assumptions and his fears and insecurity. It was tiring, it was annoying and it needed to stop. There was only so much bullshit Lex was willing to put up with for the sake of the city and the world. Time moved on, progress had to be made and if he was to be honest with himself. He was tired of the hatred Clark stirred. So many enemies dead and buried, so many former friends and acquaintances, dead or distant yet he and Clark remained in some sick struggle.

The breeze that moved his papers had nothing to do with the window he had left open. “You’re late.” He said softly as he fought the urge to yank open his drawer, drag open the lead case and hurl the bits of kryptonite in them at the figure behind him.

“I had other matters to take care of.” Clark prowled around the desk his cape moving with every step to take the seat facing Lex’s desk. “I take it that we are going to do this civilly?”

“Civil?” Lex felt amusement at the stupidity in the idiot before him. “There is nothing civil about what you put my child through. You hark at me while behind my back you go doing whatever you like to my child.”

“Our child.” Clark’s blue eyes were aflame, it was almost amusing such righteous anger but too late, always too late. Just like Clark.

“I have custody.” Lex reminded him. “And you never wanted him, just suspected him, watched him and kept him at arm’s length. Now he is your child? Now you love him like a child? When he’s an outsider to your life. A boy peeking though windows, a situation that you do nothing to change? The life you are trying to build, what you are trying to gain for yourself. I saw back then and even more now… I see no room for Kon-El. No room for the boy you try to claim as your own. I want him, I have him. He may be your successor for now but he is my son.” Clark had never truly understood Lex. “Don’t think you can have him Kal.”

“He is not some prize between us.”

“You are right about that but as much as it surprises me and shocks me to think so, you really don’t understand what it truly means to be a parent even an unexpected one. After all this time you are still the same Kal, a little less bumbling but still arrogant, still ignorant, still righteous, still positive your way is the right way as annoying as that is.” Lex paused for breath. “Still blind to the many shades of grey before you and still thinking that someone will come out the blue to help you from the hard decisions.”

X

“Was it really that bad?” Bruce hesitated to ask even while he did it. He did it because he wanted to know if it really was safe to send Conner back home with Jason and Tim in tow. He was worried more about Tim’s safety but Jason’s safety was up there too in another way. Luthor rarely hid how fascinating he found Jason.

Jason swore up and down Luthor had not tried to lure him to any labs or any rooms but one could never be too careful. Paranoia was always welcomed with people like Luthor around.

“We argued at first.” Clark’s smile was a little depressing. “Then we fought and argued some more, Conner can come home now. I don’t think he will want to see me but Luthor wins again. Like he always does in this.”

“Luthor winning custody is good for us.” Bruce reminded him. “For the league, for the world, for Luthor and for Conner too.”

“But I’ll never get to know him the way Lex is getting to know him. I won’t say I didn’t mess up in a way that kid doesn’t deserve. I won’t say his anger isn’t justified but I wanted to show him my world too.” Clark looked lonely. “Smallville, metropolis. The people that I know, Ma, Lois, Perry. It was never about just the cape. You understand don’t you?”

“Yes.” Even though he did not want to. “No one wants to pass on the mantle, the cape alone but you’ll have to work on that in your own time and in ways that won’t hurt Conner. I hate to say it but you’ll have to figure out your priorities because to that kid and to Lex. Everything and everyone comes before the Kid so of course he is better off with Lex. Least Lex loves him enough to rage at the world and to cry for him.”

“Bruce…” Maybe that was a little too mean but Bruce was tired from coming between Lex and Clark so often.

“You have to earn that forgiveness and you have to wait Clark. You have to wait.”

“For how long.” Clark’s gaze went to the planet below them. “How long Bruce?”

“Until the kid is ready and until everyone is ready to put this thing behind them.”

X

“You haven’t told the kids.” Luthor’s voice was curt not playful and the look he gave Bruce the moment he walked through the door spoke volumes. “What is going on in Gotham.”

“Nothing we, the adults won’t handle.” Bruce watched the way Luthor’s face changed.

“If you get Selina killed.” A soft warning that Bruce did not need to heed.

“Instead of worrying you should tell her yourself that you remember. That her Alex watches over her, if you won’t do that then you can’t judge me.”

“How foolish do you think her?” Lex shook his head. “It suits us better this way. She’s safer this way.”

“As a villain?”

“In my world but untouchable. What she wants to be I’ll grant it.” Lex watched the windows to the city, the sister to Gotham, cleaner on the outside but just as bad underneath. “I’ll protect them, your robins, your people but if you aren’t going to ask me for help.” Luthor turned back to face him and Bruce could see a glimmer of Lex in the half smile. “Then when I swoop in to save you, I get to hold it over your head as long as I see fit. Still, the kids will enjoy the little playdate in Metropolis Bruce. I’ll find things to keep them busy and too tired to even think of what really is going on in Gotham. I promise.”

Luthor was a dangerous man but that did not worry him. Bruce was dangerous too but what was truly dangerous was the man that many had forgotten that still lived on in Luthor, that lurked under the surface. Luthor was bad but Lex Luthor was a man that played many games to an extent that even with the handicap Lex gave him… Bruce still did not understand him. This game of custody only looked innocent but it was a game with a devil.


End file.
